One more chance
by nature is the future
Summary: What if angelina give him one more chance? please review weather i should continue this story or not!


Well guys I needed a brake from my other storie which has come to stop for now because of dam writers block! Ahhh well hope you guys enjoy this story for now! I got this idea like 5 minutes ago and had to write it.

disclaimer : I am like 12 I don't own the wwe but if I did oh my god the things I would do...

Angelina's :

Angelina love sat in her locker room after a brutal match against tara for the knockout championship, it was a hard fought match but in the end Angelina came threw with the victory. Angelina sighed " I so need a vacation after that match I mean was she trying to kill me?" Madison who was also in the room laughed and said " well love at least you got the w and the belt while she just has her ugly spider" madison made a face of the thought of that spider. Angelina laughed at her friend and then got her towel and hit the shower...

Angelina came out the bathroom in a black top and some blue jeans. Angelina looked over at the tv screen and noticed immortal standing in the ring talking about how they run this company and what not. Madison sucked her teeth in and spoke to Angelina while still watching immortal " well the group of old men are trying to figure out another way to ruin this company its so wrong that bully ray cheated his way to win that title, I wish someone would just shut them up once and for all" Angelina thought about fortune they had gotten completely destroyed by immortal thanks to the betrayal of beer money. Angelina spoke " I really wish a.j gets well soon and the rest of fortune so there could be someone around here who would actually stand up to immortal" as soon as Angelina finished her sentence her mouth stayed open because of the music that played. Madison looked at Angelina and said " holy shit Is that who I think it is?" Angelina's eyes were glued to the tv the one and only jeff hardy walked down the ramp with two chairs in hand and a look of pure determination on his face. Angelina saw that beer money had jumped out the ring and ran straight to jeff. For a moment Angelina was afraid for jeff " what if jeff got jumped by all of them?" then she noticed that jeff had whacked both robert and james right in the head and kept walking towards the ring. Gunner stood right in front of the ring and swung at jeff but jeff ducked and smashed his head with a quick chair shot, the entire crowed was chanting " hardy hardy " and going insane, jeff stepped in the ring and looked over at hulk, eric, rick and ran to them to only see abyss get in the way so jeff did the only thing he could do he kicked abyss as hard as he could right in between his legs were it really hurt. Angelina looked very into what was happening so much that she did not notice other divas watching the television also. She smiled a bit when she saw abyss go down in a lot of pain then she noticed the rest of immortal had ran away up the ramp...

jeff's pov and to jeff I looked up at the ramp to noticed that immortal had gotten away, I threw up the famous two guns and pointed them right at hulk and eric. I grabbed the mic they had dropped and screamed " COME ON GET IN HERE LET ME DESTORY WHAT I STARTED" I was beyond pissed I wanted to beat the shit out of every single member of immortal for everything they made him do while he was well unstable. Hulk and the rest of the old men looked up at jeff and cursed at him and said things but jeff jumped out the ring and ran to them so they all ran backstage. Halfway up the ramp stopped and noticed the chants " JEFF HARDY JEFF HARDY JEFF HARDY JEFF HARDY" the feeling he got from his fans was still there so he headed to the ring grabbed the mic and calmed down a bit then spoke " thank you all but I really don't deserve your cheers" the fans just clamped and cheered hardy so jeff said " just give me a minute to talk here, last time you guys saw me here in this ring I was pathetic, I was messed up I had a match against a guy who I looked up to for a long time and ruined it with my drug problems I let myself down, I let my fans down, I let tna down I let everybody down with my actions. I know a lot of my fans are mad at me I know everybody in the back is mad at me and well we all know immortal is mad at me for the things I did and I cant blame them, at victory road I hit rock bottom and I cant change that..." jeff paused for a second and blinked away some tears while the fans cheered. Jeff brought the mic up to his lips and said " I know I don't deserve another chance from anyone in the back or you fans but all I can do is just ask for another chance to make things right take out immortal and be the main eventer I should have been" jeff looked around and herd the chants " we love you jeff! Hardy! Give him one more chance eventually was herd all over the arena. Jeff dropped the mic and stepped out the ring and went backstage...

back to angelina.

Angelina was too shocked to talk or even blink the man who she had gotten to know very well before the whole immortal thing happened was really back she had though that there was no way he was to come back and never expected him to kick immortals ass like he just did. Madison give Angelina a pat on the back which got Angelina out of her trance and said " well looks like that someone who is going to take out immortal is one of the guys who started it isn't that pretty funny? " Angelina looked at madison with a confused but blank stare so madison sighed " look love I know you had feelings for each other before he left and but sweetie but you should go see him and talk to him before he leaves.

Angelina nodded and walked off to find Jeff hardy the guy she had fallen for over the last year...

Angelina stepped out the girls locker room just in time to see jeff coming directly to her. Angelina walked towards jeff while jeff walked to Angelina, when they were face to face the first thing jeff did was wrap his arms around Angelina and hugged her, Angelina wanted nothing more than just to stay like this forever but she knew she just had to talk to him. So Angelina backed away from the hug and said " jeff your really back? Stupid question ignore that but.." she was cut off with a kiss. It was a very sweet and loving kiss full of nothing but love, Angelina eyes were wide and she broke the kiss first and was speechless so jeff spoke " babe I am back and I am never going anywhere I am here for good, I want us to go back to the way we were before all the problems and hey I even grew my hair back like you wanted me to" Angelina had planned to be mad at jeff but who could stay mad at the man they loved? Angelina smiled very brightly and hushed jeff " its okay when you asked for one more chance to the fans I decided you get more chance from me also" Jeff was so happy right at the moment that he picked up Angelina and spun her around then kissed her deeply. Angelina had not felt this much love since jeff had gone away he just ran away from everyone and everything to deal with his issues sure she was mad at him but she was going to make him pay another right now she wanted nothing more than to be with her boyfriend...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP right? Well please review guys I really hope you enjoyed this story and if reviews are good I will keep this story alive btw I really need help finding a beta reader so if your interested pm me please 3 thank you and enjoy life!


End file.
